


Time And Place

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Meeting the Parents, NSFW, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Roommates, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoick and Valka are coming to visit their son at college for the first time. While Hiccup is worried about how the room looks, Jack has <i>other</i> concerns... ones that Hiccup's parents unfortunately walk in on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time And Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2013 HiJack Week Challenge Day 5 (Meet The Parents.)

****

**TIME AND PLACE  
By Senashenta**

Going to college was an experience-and-a-half, that was for sure. For Hiccup, who had never really been away from home before, it was totally new, different and more than a little overwhelming—particularly when he met his new dorm roommate, the one and only Jackson Overland-Frost. 

Jack was everything Hiccup wasn’t: he was loud, outgoing, boisterous, mischievous and, perhaps most importantly, _attractive_. Where Hiccup was short, all gangly, stick-thin limbs and more freckles than could be counted, Jack was tall, leanly muscled with perfect skin, white-dyed hair and the bluest eyes Hiccup had ever seen in his life. It was all really rather unfair, when he thought about it. 

Hiccup had been annoyed by Jack, at first. He was the quiet kind, more interested in reading and messing around on his laptop than being social, and Jack was _all about_ said sociality. He spent most of his free time trying to get Hiccup to hang out with him, go to parties with him, talk with him, play video games with him—and just generally made a pest of himself at all hours of the day and night. 

In retrospect, Jack’s insistence on his attention had probably been a pretty strong clue as to where their relationship would eventually end up, because over time Jack’s antics somehow became less and less irritating and more and more charming, until one night, Hiccup found himself on his back in Jack’s bed with the other boy over top of him, hot lips tracing along his throat and little sighs and moans panted out into the otherwise-quiet room. 

That had been the beginning of the end as far as Hiccup was concerned. 

The _end_ of the end, though, came a few months later, during a long weekend when his parents were supposed to come and visit him. They had expressed interest in seeing the school and the campus where their son was now living, and at the time Hiccup hadn’t thought anything of it, aside from being vaguely embarrassed that, at his age, his Mom and Dad still felt the need to check up on him like that. 

And so the Saturday morning they were supposed to arrive found Hiccup scurrying around the dorm room, hurriedly trying to tidy and put everything back in its’ proper place. This effort was somewhat hampered by the absolute _chaos_ that Jack’s side of the room was almost perpetually in, and the other boy, of course, _wasn’t helping_ , just laying around on his bed and watching Hiccup work, instead. 

Eventually, tired of the lack of participation from his boyfriend-slash-roommate, Hiccup gave a frustrated toss of his hands and just started organizing Jack’s stuff on his own. But naturally, Jack was having none of that, and the instant Hiccup leaned over to shove a book into the shelf at the head of his bed, the taller boy grabbed his arm, yanked him down, and rolled to pin him to the mattress. 

Hiccup just gave him an unamused look. “Jack, get off.” 

“No.” Jack grinned down at him like he was proud of himself for something. “Make me.” 

Hiccup shoved at him, but it was half-hearted and Jack simply didn’t budge. The brunet tried to glare at him, but the look fell short a breath later when Jack leaned in to kiss him. Somehow he could never stay angry at Jack when his boyfriend’s lips came into contact with his own—or, really, any part of his anatomy, for that matter. And Jack used that fact to his advantage _all the time_. 

The next thing Hiccup knew Jack was trailing kisses down the side of his neck and nimble fingers were working the buttons of his carefully-chosen-and-ironed shirt open, shoving the fabric aside so that warm palms could slide along his freckled skin. A moment later, the other boy began moving downward, kissing and nipping a meandering line along his chest, down to his ribs and then his abdomen—and Hiccup’s hands lifted to thread into white hair about the time Jack began yanking the zipper to his pants down. 

“Much better than cleaning,” Jack chuckled, licking a teasing stripe just above the waistband of Hiccup’s boxers, “wouldn’t you say?” 

Hiccup whined and arched his hips slightly. “MmhshutupJack…!” 

Amused, Jack tugged his clothing out of the way, humming softly when Hiccup’s already-hard cock sprang into view. The smaller boy groaned, tugging on his hair pleadingly, and Jack just chortled to himself for another second before finally dipping his head to take the swollen flesh into his mouth. 

Hiccup’s head fell back and he _moaned_ , back arching up off the bed slightly. 

And that was when a single, short knock sounded on the door before it swung inward with practically no warning whatsoever. 

“Hiccup, son, one of the boys down the hall was kind enough to tell us where— _OH HOLY FREYA!_ ” 

“ _DAD?!_ ” 

Jack jumped back like he’d been burned, and for the first time since they had met, Hiccup actually saw him blush, which he would have paid more attention to if he hadn’t been scrambling to yank his pants back up, a mortified blush already spreading across his own face, back to his ears and all the way down his neck into his chest. 

“D-Dad! Mom! I—uh—I thought you’d call when you got here—” 

His father, Stoick, was very pointedly looking up at the ceiling. His mother, Val, just seemed startled by the entire scene. She kept glancing between Jack—who had his eyes on the ground and was swiping the back of his hand against his mouth absently—and Hiccup, as her son continued fixing his clothes hurriedly, green eyes down and a flame red blush all across his skin. 

“I—I am so sorry! You—you weren’t supposed to see that! I mean! Obviously, you weren’t—it’s just—shit! Oh, crap, no, I shouldn’t swear, Mom I’m sorry! I’m _so_ sorry!” Hiccup babbled out an apology, wincing before looking over toward his parents finally. “Um, s-so…” 

His father continued looking away, but Val managed a vague smile. She nodded toward Jack. “Well, Hiccup? Aren’t you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?”


End file.
